Demigods read The Lightning thief
by Topaz B. Rainheart
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests. The seven of the prophecy travel back in time and read the books with the gods. Rated T for safety measures. Please R&R.


For once, nothing bad was going on at Mt Olympus, on this Winter solstice Zeus and Hera were quarreling over the versions that said Zeus threw Hephaestus off Mt Olympus that Hera had spread, Persephone was complaining to Aphrodite about Hades's lack of humor, and Demeter was lecturing Dionysus on how bad at growing strawberries his campers were.

All this changed in a poof of air and steam, sparkling gold, and blasting the gods with both hot and cold air at once. Hephaestus's hair caught on fire, and Poseidon's trident was encased in a block of ice, both being created and destroyed within seconds, as the air settled, and the steam cleared away to show several kids on the ground. Before the gods could do more than the stare, kids started groaning, and waking up. When they saw the gods, they all stood to attention. They all had strange appearances. There was a satyr with curly brown hair and clutching some pipes, a girl with blond hair and grey eyes, and a boy with raven black hair, and sea green eyes, all wearing an **Camp Half Blood **shirt. There was a boy with golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a scar on the corner of his lip, from unknown sources an African-American looking girl with long, cinnamon brown curls, and golden brown eyes, another girl with dark eyes and hair (She wore a praetors purple toga over her cloths), and a boy with a babyish face that did _not _go with either his muscular, bulky, body frame, or his military style black hair. All four wore purple **Camp Jupiter** shirts. Then there were two kids, one, a girl, with dark skin, choppy, chocolate-brown hair, with some thin braids on either side, and kaleidoscope eyes, and a boy, of Latino descents, with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a babyish face, and other noticeable details. The girl wore a Camp Half Blood shirt, not noticed until now, because her arms were around the boy with blond hair, and she was looking rather protective of him. The boy was off to the side entirely, and he wore a bulky jacket, so the shirt was barely visible.

The gods stared at them. Finally, Zeus spoke up.

"What in Tartarus?" He glared at them. Before they could say anything, though, a box popped into existence, with a note stapled on top of the crate. All the gods and the demigods in the room stared for a moment. Then the jacket wearing dude sauntered over, plucked the note up in his hands, and read it aloud.

"Dear Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and all you other awesome gods, specially Apollo. These kids are from the future. These books are the future. Please read. We must fix our mistakes. Do not kill any of them, or you will mess the future up even more. Before the books, the kids will introduce themselves.

Your's truly,

Phobos Apollo."

Zeus glared at Apollo, who looked just as mystified.

"Apollo, what is the meaning of this?" Apollo shrugged.

"Don't ask me, that's future Apollos problem. Though I do sound pretty awesome. I feel a haiku coming on-" He smirked, and was about to speak, when Artemis hurriedly interrupted him.

"Uncle, whatever the reasoning is, we must hear them out, and read these books with these demigods. Demigods, introduce yourselves."

The demigods looked at each other awkwardly. Then the raven haired boy stepped forwards.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Head counselor of the Poseidon cabin, one of the seven, and child of the prophecy."

The silence in the room was but a small relief. Zeus looked ready to explode.

"POSEIDON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Poseidon looked worried. _Percy is three now. Why did Apollo have to do this? I don't want Zeus to kill my son, besides, he sired a daughter himself._

__Calmly, he said, "Zeus, we shall discuss this at a later point." Zeus still fumed, but turned back to wait for the others. After Percy's introduction, the demigods seemed a little braver. The girl with blond hair stepped forwards, taking Percy's hand. It was obvious to everyone they were together.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, and one of the seven."

Athena smiled at her daughter, though she wasn't pleased to see her daughter mingling with that child of Poseidon. She cast a withering glare at Poseidon, who didn't see it. The satyr stepped forwards, trembling.

"G-Grover Underwood, s-s-sir, Lord of the wild, satyr..." He cowered at Dionysus's searching look. Percy patted his shoulder comfortingly. The two were obviously friends.

The golden-haired boy stepped forwards with the girl on his arm. "Jason Grace, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, son of Jupiter, one of the seven." Poseidon gave Zeus a scathing look, but thankfully, said nothing, and the girl spoke.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, one of the seven." Aphrodite smiled at mention of her daughter. _I wonder how her father has coped, _she wondered as the next pair came up. This girl seemed a few years younger than most of her friends, but she was holding hands with the bulky dude.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto from New Orléans, during the beginning of World War two," she said, seemingly trying to explain her fathers actions. The gods looked confused at this, but did not question it. "One of the seven." The boy squeezed her hand, then stepped forwards.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, one of the seven, legacy of Poseidon, centurion of the fifth cohorts." Ares beamed at his son. _He must have won some impressive battles to get to a position like that. Certainly a son of mine. _He became distracted from his thoughts as the last boy stepped forwards, grinning.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, one of the seven, and... whats my position on the _Argo ||_?" he asked Jason.

"Repair boy," Annabeth told him, smirking slightly.

"Right," Leo said, "and supreme commander of the _Argo ||_." He ignored the furious look Annabeth sent his way, grinning at the gods."Now lets read some books!"

Annabeth went over to the box. Opening it, she took out the top book. Her eyes widened. Percy came over to look, and seemed surprised. After a minute, they showed the book to everyone else. The book was a mix of aqua and dark green colors, clearly Poseidon's colors, and showed the back of twelve-year-old boy who looked like Percy, standing in the sea with a broken minotaurs horn in his hand, looking at the city. The title read "The Lightning Thief". Seeing the title, Zeus looked angry, and started harshly whispering to Hera, who was trying to calm him. Finally, he said through gritted teeth, "Who shall read first?"

"I will," Percy said, taking the book from Annabeth, and sitting down. The other demigods followed suit. Zeus summoned some snacks, and Percy started reading.


End file.
